Event/Specific to World
Certain Events only take place on certain worlds for story reasons, such as on Lethe and in the Historical Earths campaign. Lethe Terrorist Attack A terrorist cell, calling itself the Sword of Lethe, has detonated a bomb inside your building in City, destroying it completely. They claim to be protesting your industrial economics, but experts suggest they may actually be suffering the effects of the Lethe Plague. Historical Earths A Helping Hand Hey, this connection won't last long, but I've hacked in long enough to give you a helping hand. '' ''Lee, Daughters of Gaia -'' ''Your simulation hasn't reached paradise levels yet, so I've nudged your stats a little further in that direction. Please achieve Paradise [[habitability]!] Sons of Hephaestus - Your simulation is changing significantly from the starting stats of the planet, so I've nudged them a little back in that direction. Please keep the planet the same!/ Your simulation is looking good, very close to the starting conditions on the planet. But in the name of perfection, I've nudged your stats a little closer to those starting levels. Our planetary stats have been adjusted by an unknown third party. '' Alana Lee of the Daughters of Gaia or Red of the Sons of Hephaestus drops in to change your planet's stats. Pressure, water, temperature or oxygen levels will move closer to their ideal (either paradise habitability or unchanged stats). The amount that stat moves depends on how far from that ideal it is. It can range from 500 to at least 15.000. Trappist-1 Each Trappist-1 world, except for Huanca, has an artifact that fires every half-hour. The countdown for the next firing keeps going when you are not in the game, so if you have been absent for half an hour, it will fire immediately when you enter the game. The artifact does not continue firing when you are absent. To see what the artifacts can do for you after you decrypt them, see our page on the Tresuunak. Damu (''Title Needed) The alien artifact has fired! Defense systems kicked on across the world for a short time, destroying our building in City. The artifact appears to have depleted its power for now, but it is already recharging. Aja Pressure Spiking The alien artifact has released a huge cloud of new gases! Atmospheric pressure has risen by number Pa globally, a truly breathtaking increase for such a short time. Oxygen Depletion The alien artifact has removed a huge portion of oxygen from our atmosphere! Presumably using it to recharge, the artifact has created a number ppm drop in oxygen levels worldwide. Ruaumoko Sea Levels Surging The alien artifact has released a surge of new water! Sea levels have risen a shocking number cm in mere hours, and while the effect seems to have stabilized, we have no way of knowing when it will happen again. Asintmah Killing with Kindness The alien artifact has released a swarm of nanobots near City! Seemingly medical and designed for healing, these bots aren't calibrated for human physiology and have killed number people in and around the city. Aranyani This artifact erases research. Please insert in-game text here. Category:Content Category:Events